


Just Don't Look Down

by Laenix



Category: The Social Network (2010)
Genre: M/M, POV Second Person, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-07-18 01:09:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7293364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laenix/pseuds/Laenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The moment you realize it, you stop.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Don't Look Down

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this ages ago for a kink meme prompt!  
> Gotta love capitalizing on these dumb rich white boys who don't know how to talk to each other ;)

The moment you realize it, you stop.

You're subtle enough that he doesn’t notice. But it means every – it means something to you.

You stop responding immediately to his messages. He thinks it takes a while because you’re busy. You say it’s because you’re busy.

You’re not speeding out of Psych to meet up with him, even though you know he’s got a half hour break between Econ and Calc and after that you won’t see him till at least ten – if he doesn’t have a social to attend. No, you’ll hang around the computer lab, a bit. Your flip-flops are hard to walk in, and that’s why you aren't running to him with every new idea. Anything, whatever.

When he pats you on the back you stop leaning into it ever so slightly – in fact, if you’re at a computer you lean forward and pretend to be working on something important. It’s not like he can tell exactly what’s going on.

You stop ordering mushrooms on your pizza even though you know he likes to pick them off and eat them while he talks about the chance of small hurricanes developing in Russia.

You know he always makes sure you’re hydrated because he thinks red bull and tuna isn’t enough, so you’ve invested in a water bottle.

You stop thinking about why you duct taped the latch on the suite door to keep it from locking, so he could walk in whenever he wanted without a key. You eventually remove the tape, saying that new drivers were too valuable to leave unsecured.

When he tells you to look at him, listen to him, answer him – well, you’re working on that.

You stop trying to alienate the girls he befriends, even though you know – hope – he’d choose you. Turns out that was a good decision because it’ll be through Christy that you meet Sean Parker, but you don’t regret rejecting her offer to help. You don’t want her to be involved – but you shouldn’t care. Just stop.

When you’re out here and he’s not, you start to make the video. Look how great it is out here, look how much fun we’re having, isn’t Dustin an idiot? I miss you, I need you, I –

Damn it. And you stop that too.

You try not to respond to his smile with your own. You stop thinking about the way his eyes crinkle and his dimples show, and you ignore that small window of opportunity where if you find the right thing to say or do, the smile will burst into perfect laughter.

But you don’t look away, either. That’s too obvious. You sort of let your eyes slide past him, tilt your lips a bit so he doesn’t worry, and wait for the moment to pass.

Still, you’re so, so afraid that he might have noticed.

Don’t worry. He won’t.


End file.
